


This Wasn't The Plan

by Greenwolf21



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Past Relationship(s) Mentioned, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf21/pseuds/Greenwolf21
Summary: Ben Weston and Ciara Brady have been together for 4 years now and Ben's ready to take that next step in their relationship by asking Ciara to marry him.Will she accept his proposal? And how will Ben react when he finds out Ciara's secret?





	This Wasn't The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of writing this story but watching the promo for days really got my mind racing with all kind of CIN stories but this was the story I ended up writing.
> 
> Hope You guys love it.

 

** Chapter 1: Ben’s Plan **

 

Ben still can’t believe it’s been four years.

 

Four years since he was released from Bayview Sanitarium after being deemed sane by his doctors and Marlena Evans.

 

It was because of their own professional opinions, Sami DiMera obsessive need to have her son, Will to remember her and his life pre-amnesia, and Chad DiMera hatred for him that sent him on the road to redemption that he so badly wanted. It started when he found Ciara Brady unconscious on a deserted road, after crashing her dad’s motorcycle.

 

That night changed everything for him.

 

Ben is jerked from his thoughts of that night when his phone starts to ring. Pulling his phone out of his left pocket, he sees its Ciara.

 

“Hey, Rockstar.” He greets her the moment he answers the phone.

 

“Hi, Ben.” He can practically hear the smile in her voice which makes him smile in return. “I just leaving my mom’s place. I’ll be there in a twenty minutes.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” Ben nods his head as he makes his way towards the kitchen. He opens the cabinet over the built in microwave and retrieved the box of candles and lighter, and sits them on the counter.

 

“Love you.” Ciara says from the other side of phone.

 

Ben’s heart skips in his chest at her words. He would never get tired of hearing those words come from her. “Love you, too.” He repeats before they end the call.

 

Once he puts his cell phone back in his pocket he gathers the box of candles and lighter and makes his way back to the living room.

 

Ben sits the box on top of the table where Ciara and his mail are scattered across before popping the box open to reveal a dozen mini lavender scented candles. He had initially thought about getting the _cinnamon_ scented candles but remembered Ciara’s favorite scent was lavender.

 

Taking the candles out of the box one by one, Ben places them around the apartment. He doesn’t light them just yet, instead he goes over to the couch and grabs the clear bag of red rose petals.

 

He rips the bag open easily when he gets to the apartment door. As he backtracks he leaves a trail of flowers from the door to the living room. When the bag is empty he quickly discards it along with the box that the candles came in.

 

When he pulls out his phone he sees he has ten minutes remaining before Ciara supposed to be here. He’s quick to put on some slow instrumental music before he dashes off into the bedroom.

 

Luckily he had taken a shower a few minutes before Ciara had called him and he was nearly dressed. He was currently wearing dark colored fitted jeans, all black shoes, and a white T-shirt. Grabbing the white button down shirt off the end of the bed, Ben slips it on, leaving the first two buttons, unbuttoned.

 

Rushing back out of the room, he sees he has seven minutes left. “Damn it.” He curses out of nervousness more than anything.

 

Everything need to be perfect. He had been planning this for the two weeks and now that the time had come he could feel his nerves start to act up. It was proven true when he was trying to light one of the candles with the lighter and his hand holding the candles was shaking.

 

“Calm down, Ben!” He scolded himself before he takes a deep breath. The candle lights successfully this time. He gets through the others candles easily and quick.

 

Three minutes remained. As Ben stood in the living room and waited patiently for Ciara to arrive he couldn’t believe how far they’ve come.

 

Before he knew it his mind started taking him back down memory lane—to the events that had lead up to this moment.

 

After Ciara had asked him to move out Ben had to return to the shelter for a few days before his sister Jordan had showed back up in Salem and moved him into her new apartment with her, and his nephew Robert.

 

Rafe was the father it was no denying it. That revelation resulted in Hope and Rafe getting a divorce.

 

While all that was happening the real arsonist who set the cabin on fire was found and revealed to be _Wes_ Ciara’s ex. Soon after that, Shawn was able to exposed Tripp for planting the evidence at the cabin that Hope had found. When that came to light Ciara end their relationship.

 

Ben had been there to console Ciara after she felt betrayed by yet, another guy in her life. He had reassured her that it wasn’t her fault. They stayed up late at night talking like they did when they were in the cabin. Ben hated Tripp for manipulating Ciara into making her doubting him which resulted in Ciara’s hasty decision to sleep with Tripp. He was glad they were broken up, especially because weeks earlier he had revealed to Claire that he had falling in love with Ciara.

 

Weeks went by and they remained friends up until New Year’s Eve.

 

There first kiss was on New Year’s as the clock struck midnight. It was slow and passionate. A few days later they had made it official much to Ciara’s family’s disapproval.

 

But they ignored everyone and focus on themselves and their relationship. Ciara had even encouraged him to go back to school. He enrolled in Salem Tech a trade school where he could honed his skills in becoming a mechanic.

 

Then April came, and so did Chase surprise release. It was the first time since his _‘Necktie Killer’_ days Ben had laid his hands on someone. He was walking through the square when he saw Ciara yelling at Chase and then Chase grabbed her arm, roughly.

 

He saw red and before he knew it, he was next to Ciara and his fists where connecting with Ciara’s rapist face. He wasn’t even aware of his bloody hands or blood leaking from his head until after Ciara had pulled him off Chase, and he was sitting in the hospital room getting stitched up by Jordan.

 

It was also the night things between him and Hope started too changed. He was certain she was coming to arrest him after nearly killing Chase, but Hope had actually thanked him for protecting her daughter. _“I’ll always protect her.” had been his response._

 

That Valentine Day they made love for the first time and confessed their love for one another. Soon after that Ben started working part time at a mechanic shop in town.

 

The following year some of Ciara’s family members started to invite Ben to their homes. Will and Sonny had been the first, Will truly seeing the change in his old friend and attempted murderer, had forgiven him. Next was Hope inviting him over for Thanksgiving.

 

Their third year together he was invited to big Horton-Brady Christmas party where he got his own Christmas ornament to hang on the tree.

 

Of course not everyone was happy. Chad was still angry, but Ben paid him little attention nowadays. He and Abigail had hashed out all their problems. With both of them having mental health issues which resulted in someone being killed by their hands they had come to an understanding. She apologized for cheating and lying to him while he apologized sincerely about trying to kill her and Chad, and kidnapping Thomas when he was born.

 

As the years went by, Ben love for his insanely gorgeous girlfriend continued to grow. He may have thought he knew what love felt like when he was with Abigail all those years ago, but  compared to the love and emotions he has for Ciara he realizes those feelings were not even in the same league as his feelings for Ciara.

 

She was his anchor. It was her friendship and faith in him that made him feel like he could have a fresh start and put his past behind him.

 

This year Ben and Ciara have finally moved in together. Their apartment is huge, two bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a laundry room, a kitchen, and a spacious living room. They share the master bedroom while the other bedroom was for guests when they had company.

 

Ben had also graduated earlier this year, and was now working full time at the auto shop. His main goal was to work there for a few more years before opening his own mechanic shop.

 

And now with Ciara having one more year left to finish her bachelor degree in psychology, Ben felt like this was the perfect time to start planning for the future.

 

A future with Ciara.

 

He’s pulled out of his memories when he hears the sound of the door been unlocked. _Ciara’s home._ Taking a deep breath, Ben pats his right pocket where he’s keeping the engagement ring. It has been burning a hole in his pocket for the last few hours.

 

Marriage had been talked about between the two a few times over the years. They both wanted to be together forever Ben knows that without question. The ideal plan was for Ciara to finish school, start her career while he gets his auto shop open, then possible marriage, and everything after that.

 

Ben just couldn’t wait any longer to ask this incredible and caring woman to marry him.

 

“Ben.” Ciara calls out.

 

Pulling the ring out of his pocket, Ben yells out, “In here.” Ben glances down at the ring one more time. It’s a sterling silver, princess-cut, diamond ring.

 

 _‘God, I hope she says, yes.’_ He prays mentally to himself as he hears her making her way down the hall, towards him. 


End file.
